


Like the Wind

by itmeanslife



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmeanslife/pseuds/itmeanslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, everybody, this is your Cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody, but everybody's in love. So cousins, here's a great song from The Four Seasons."</p><p>Castiel Novak doesn't even know what it means to be in love. He likes to think he knows what it means to do the right thing. He's daddy's favorite, the baby of the family, and doesn't care that he's 17 years old and still carries his childhood nickname Cassie. It's summer time and he's ready for any and all possibilities - all of them, that is, except a certain Dean Winchester, who turns his black and white world into an array of color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Wind

The radio was playing softly as wind whipped in from the open car windows. My parents, sitting in the front seat chattering about the distance. My brother, whining from the backseat about the heat. I sat back and listened to it all, small smile on my face, staring out the window and wondering what this summer would entail. What this vacation would entail. Between my parents’ murmured words, my brother’s constant complaining, and the sounds from the radio lulling me into a state of contentment, excitement began to bloom in me.

That was the summer of 1963 - when everybody called me Cassie, and it didn’t occur to me to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, when I couldn’t wait to join the Peace Corps, and I thought I’d never find a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Zachariah’s.


End file.
